Dr. Anton
Dr. Anton appeared in 2017 TV series called Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Doctor Anton (アントン博士 Anton Hakase) is a scientist working for Jark Matter. He is the creator of the Champ series. It is revealed that he has two distinct personalities; his good side was murdered by Scorpio, while his evil side managed to survive into the present. Dr. Anton had worked as a scientist for Jark Matter for hundreds of years, creating many of Jark Matter's weapons, including a series of fighting machines based off a cow. Over the years, Dr. Anton has also cybernetically modified his body in order to stay alive. However, his good personality was always interfering with his research, thus he separated his evil consciousness into a machine which enabled him to live forever. Later, the good Dr. Anton took one of the cow-type fighting machines named Champ as he fled Jark Matter, reprogramming Champ into a robot for justice. The good Dr. Anton was later killed by Scorpio for being a traitor to Jark Matter, with his brother Stinger being too late to save him. The evil Dr. Anton continued to survive into the present as a member of Jark Matter. Attempting to turn key V on planet Toki in the Tokei System, Champ met an illusion of the seemingly benevolent Dr. Anton only to find himself paralyzed by his creator with two Tsuyoindavers sent to attack him. Saved by Sasori Orange, Champ regained his senses and turned the key, confused by his creator's behavior. Dr. Anton was responsible for the reconstruction of Kukuruga, as well as Tecchu and Akyanba, in the Jark Matter Laboratory. His voice informed Kukuruga that the Kyurangers were headed for Kaien. On planet Ghem in the Perseus System, Dr. Anton performed a modification surgery which transformed Madakko to Karo Mecha Madakko, sacrificing her regenerative ability for greater power. Dr. Anton was ordered by Don Armage, who realized that Tsurugi Ohtori was seeking to gather the Kyutamas needed to break the barrier protecting Southern Cross, to protect the constellation systems. Anton assured the Shogun that the relevant Karos had their orders, and that Madakko at his side on Ghem. Anticipating the arrival of the Kyurangers for the Perseus Kyu Energy, Dr. Anton provided Mecha Madakko with a remote which she would use to activate Champ's berserker circuit. Later, as Lucky led a group of Kyurangers to the Perseus System, they encountered a rebuilt Mecha Madakko, who caused Champ to go berserk before deactivating him and taking him back to Dr. Anton's hideout to be reverted back to his original purpose as a weapon of destruction. Dr. Anton then trapped the Kyurangers into an RPG-styled world, turning them into RPG-styled characters and preventing them from transforming. In this setting, Dr. Anton was known as the Demon King (魔王 Maō). Dr. Anton later revealed that he had a berserker circuit installed near Champ's heart, and that attempting to destroy the circuit would most likely damage Champ's heart and kill him. However, Stinger, who reached Dr. Anton's hideout, was able to partially reawaken Champ with a song dedicated to him, and used his tail to destroy the berserker circuit whilst only barely missing Champ's heart, reverting Champ back to his original self. At this point, the good Dr. Anton reappeared once more in spirit, looking on in approval as Champ's heart of justice was regained once more. As the Kyurangers escaped from the RPG-styled world and defeated the two Champ 0s sent by Dr. Anton, Mecha Madakko took Dr. Anton and fled to another location. After revealing his identity, Don Armage went to Earth to execute his plan to destroy the universe. While Kyurangers were tracking him down, Don Armage (Quervo), Dr. Anton and a Champ 0 personally appeared in front of the party. Tsurugi and Lucky chased the escaping Don Armage while the rest of them held down Dr. Anton and a Champ 0. Champ keeps persuading Dr. Anton to give up as all will be lost if the universe is eradicated, including him, but Dr. Anton refuses as he will be known as a scientist who eradicated the universe. However, when Kotaro insults Dr. Anton is an idiot who didn't realized that no one will know that after the universe is eradicated. Dr. Anton is enraged at this and personally possessed the Champ 0, becoming Anton Zero. Later, being aware of how much the mob of citizens have complained to the Kyurangers before, uses the same mob to decry the Kyurangers once again. However, led by Jiro, they instead throw rocks and sticks at him to get off their planet while still calling him stupid. Finally fed up with being called stupid, Anton Zero changes the plans to Operation: Stupid. As the Kyurangers see people in Indaver helmets, Anton tells them that in retribution for mocking his genius, uses Operation: Stupid to make people serve Jark Matter. As Anton tries to attack Jiro, the kid is saved by Stinger before he and the others transform to stop him. Facing Stinger, Champ, and Kotaro, Anton Zero proved to be no match for them. Before being defeated, he tells them if they kill him, then they'll deprive the planet of his genius. They say "No!" and finish him. Growing giant, Anton abandons the Champ 0 he was on and flees all the way to space. However, the Kotaro-included KyurenOh catches him and throws Anton to Lucky who uses the Orion Voyager to bat-swing him back to his Champ 0. Anton then states how stupid he would really be if they kept hitting him before he and his invention holding him explode, thus ending whatever's left of Dr. Anton. Dr. Anton had two distinct personalities. His good side always believed in justice, and made sure that his technological creations were built for good, as shown when he created Champ. His evil side was the complete opposite, making use of his creations for evil and was willing to do anything to ensure his work continued to stay on in the universe, going so far as so modify his body many times to ensure his survival as well as separating his good self away from him, though he he will attack anyone who insults his intellect. Nevertheless, whichever personality he was in, Dr. Anton retained a genius intellect, and was able to create and engineer many technological advancements and weapons, though mostly in servitude to Jark Matter. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Scientists Category:Aliens Category:Characters Portrayed by Tsuyoshi Ujiki Category:Characters Portrayed by Tetsuya Tashiro Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2017 Category:Super Sentai Universe